In various locations throughout transportation vehicles, recent years have seen the increased use of structural reinforcements in which vehicle cavities are commonly fitted with structural reinforcements that aid in controlling deformation from an impact. For some applications, it has become popular in recent years to employ a carrier structure in combination with a secondary material, such as an expandable adhesive material as part of the reinforcement. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,932,421; 6,921,130; 6,920,693; 6,890,021; and 6,467,834 all incorporated by reference. Often, these structures are manufactured using injection molding and/or co-extrusion processes.
However, the remains a need for structural reinforcements that include multiple differing secondary materials and/or attachments while still maintaining minimal cycle time during manufacturing.